Dragon of the Roses
by Dragon's Tongue
Summary: Part 2.5 of the Dragon Duelist Saga. Partially a novelization of Duelist of the Roses. Drake is summoned to the past in an effort to save history, but can he succeed with new, more difficult rules being inforced?
1. The flows of time begin to flower

A/N: Since the Digi fic will take a while, and I'm still running jack squat on the planned [in-between] fic, here's the begining of the only section in the DD Saga that will-  
  
Yami Alpha: *thwacks* Shut up and write: Pokemon Ruby needs attention!  
  
Alpha: *sighs*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, Duelist of the Roses, or any related characters or items. Though not mentioned until later in the fic, I also don't own Shayla or Martin, they belong to Gema J. Gall. I DO own Drake, Lance, Lara, Prima, Roan, and all other original characters that any YGO fan would spot.  
  
Advertisement: Shayla's Story, by Gema J. Gall.  
  
A normal girl with a deep secret even SHE can't see, for obvious reasons, is thrust into the complicated chain of events in Yugioh when she comes to Duelist Kingdom......  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Now, class, in the late 1800's England was under the rule of King Richard III, whose ancestors had usurped the throne from King Henry Tudor I decades earlier."  
  
Drake, Yugi, and the rest of the class were slumped into their usual mode of study: sleeping and not caring at all.  
  
"Now, there is SOME legend that a mercenary named Rosenkruez was responsible for King Henry III's temporary success, but this is barely more than myth. In fact, most knowledge of the "War of the Roses" comes from Shakespheare's play, "Richard III." "  
  
*Which may explain why this is taking so long.* Drake thought drowsily.  
  
*Come on, Drake, would you rather be beating the crap out of your classmates in P. E.?* Lance asked, though he was in no condition to talk, as he was reclining in his Soul Room reading comics.  
  
*It's not as boring as this! Can't something just happen at school, for once?*  
  
Lance shuddered, knowing the course of fate would probably sooner or later act on that, ignoring the 'at school' part.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Drake was relunctantly complying with something that would have made him drop out of school a few months earlier.  
  
*Drake-*  
  
*DON'T start, Lance.*  
  
*Hey, at least Lara will approve.*  
  
*I said- actually, you're probably right.*  
  
*I never understand why coaches will do anything to decrease water resistance, but in their efforts, fail to standardize clothing.*  
  
*Argh, you never DO clean out that brain, do you?* Drake asked, growling as he slipped off the Gauntlet, putting it in his gym locker with all of his other clothes.  
  
*Hey, Lara STILL looks hot in a one-piece. Anyway, good luck at swim class, Speedo-boy!*  
  
*Water resistance, my butt.* Drake growled.  
  
*You know, that may be right.*  
  
Drake sighed one final time as he followed the others out toward the school's recently added pool.  
  
{If there is ANY one time I wanted to kill Kaiba more,} Drake thought angrily as he heard the girls on the other side giggle,{ I can't remember it.}  
  
Kaiba, who was currently being admired by drooling girls on the other side of the pool, had been the school's patron for the construction of the accursed new facility.  
  
Still, he admitted it WAS nice seeing Lara drool for a change. Since the adventure in the Shadow Realm, they had both gone through some changes. Drake, for instance, was enjoying the flirting, and sometimes adding his own, which lead to romantic moments between the two.  
  
Lara, who now actually could afford her own clothes, was wearing much more than the tattered, lingerie-like remains of what she had worn nearly three years straight. She dressed in what some would consider tomboyish: Normally T-Shirts and bluejeans, but it made her beauty shine brighter, in Drake's eyes at least.  
  
Lara wasn't the only one adding to the pool with her open mouth. Mai had actually come, today, and Joey was possible out-doing Lara in saliva output.  
  
The whistle sounded, and Drake dived, hoping the suit would cling [contrary to the fangirls on the opposite side's hopes].  
  
He didn't hit the water. Instead, he found himself falling through the sky.  
  
Confused, he blinked as a mass of swirling colors erupted. He felt his Speedo being replaced with something else, something much more appropriate, but he didn't seem to care as he saw the ground rush toward him.  
  
Closing his eyes again, he braced himself......  
  
And landed flat on his feet. The light around him vanished, and he looked around.  
  
Immediately recognizable was a large formation of stones, unnaturally placed, which he seemed to be in the center of.  
  
"Stonehenge!?" He exclaimed.  
  
"Correct." Came a familier voice, a few feet away.  
  
Turning around, Drake gasped at the man. His blue skin, completely shrouded in white robes, was recognizable any day.  
  
"Simon Muran? What am I doing here, and what the heck just happened?"  
  
Simon stepped back." Ah, forgive me, I forgot for a moment that I was in the presence of the Rose Duelist!"  
  
Drake blinked. Simon was always odd, but never this vague. And he never apologized.  
  
"My name is Simon McMooran. I am a High Druid, and a powerful sorceror. May I please ask your name?"  
  
"Uh, Drake." He answered, still confused." Drake Pegasus."  
  
Simon stepped back again, slightly shocked.  
  
"No, couldn't be- Ahem, sorry! Maybe I should explain. You are at Stonehenge, near Salisbury, England, in the year 1480."  
  
Drake stared. Several seconds passed by before he had the energy to blink.  
  
"I'm... in the past?"  
  
"At least to you, correct." Simon answered.  
  
Drake sat down. He noticed what he was wearing for the first time; I bright red leather shirt, almost skin-tight, but very flexible. There was a cool red cape attached, and a pair of pants similar to the shirt. The only weird part was the pair of red buckle shoes, but they matched the outfit well. He reached into his tight pocket, and felt his dueling deck in it.  
  
"Okay, first question: WHAT THE HECK AM I DOING HERE?!" Drake yelled.  
  
Simon, rubbing his ears, answered," Under the orders of Lady Margeret 'Mai' Beauroufort, I have transported you here using the powers of the sacred Red Rose Cards, a source of power handed down by the Celts."  
  
"Okay... but why?" Drake asked bitterly.  
  
Here, Simon looked down angrily." I am a supporter of the Lancastrians, a group of royals who rightfully own the throne of England! Years ago, our ancestors were kicked out by the Yorkists, a band of usurpers led by Richard Slysheen."  
  
Drake shivered. Somehow, the name Slysheen was off-setting.  
  
"Richard Slysheen the Third now sits comfortably on the throne that now belongs to King Henry Tudor the Third, who is currently in exile in France!"  
  
Drake gasped. This was EXACTLY what they had been taught in school earlier the same day.  
  
"We had been all prepared to take the throne again a few months ago, our forces as well trained as they would ever be. That's when Rosenkruez and his accursed Rose Crusaders appeared. They brought with them strange cards of monsters and magical spells that came to life!"  
  
"Duel Monsters!" Drake exclaimed. NOW it was making sense why he was summoned.  
  
"Precisely. Although all of our major soldiers have become experts at the game, and our leader, Henry Tudor, seems to be a living miracle at the game, the Rose Crusadors have the White Rose cards, the other half of our ancestors' power. With them, they have formed a barrier preventing our forces from even entering, let alone defeating them in duels."  
  
"But what does that have to do with me?" Drake asked, confused.  
  
"YOU, are the legendary Rose Duelist, who centuries ago was prophesized by the great sorcerors of Egypt, my ancestors! You alone can pass through the barrier, and your skill is the only thing that can stop the Yorkists!"  
  
Drake remained silent. Then, he sighed.  
  
"I suppose this must be some part of history, but then why wasn't I in it? If I do this, can I go home?" he asked as he finished.  
  
"Of course! In fact, the ONLY way the spell can be reversed is if we have the White Rose cards!"  
  
Drake smiled." Okay! I'll do it!"  
  
"Thank you!" Simon exclaimed, truly overwhelmed. He cleared his throught again, and continued,"I should warn you, however, that the rules of duling differ from those in your day and age."  
  
Drake's heart immediately fell. He WAS an incredible duelist, but he didn't know how his performance would be affected with different rules.  
  
"There are really only two rules you wouldn't know: Movement and Deck Leaders. In this version of duling, the match takes place in a giant 7 X 7 arena, and monsters can move only one space per turn. Monsters who start the turn on a terrain they are strong in may move two spaces that turn."  
  
"Okay, that sounds simple enough. What's a Deck Leader?" Drake asked.  
  
Simon smiled." A Deck Leader is a monster, chosen by you, who is the most important part of a duel. The Deck Leader is the form you take on the playing field; you can move around, summon monsters and play cards, and many other things using a Deck Leader. Since the monster represents you, if an opponant attacks it, you take Direct Damage to your Life Points."  
  
"Whoa, waitasec!" Drake said, shocked." You mean I battle as a monster on the field!? Isn't that just a BIT dangerous?"  
  
"You aren't really hurt, and the Deck Leader can't be destroyed. However, it is true that you yourself become the monster that is the Deck Leader."  
  
Drake's wide eyes went normal, and he let his gape of surprise turn into a smirk." Turning into a Duel Monster, not exactly something new to me."  
  
"Well, now that I'm finished explaining the rules, we must return to-"  
  
Simon was inturrupted, however, by a new voice.  
  
"So...... that's the power of the Celtic Red Rose Cards. Interesting effect..."  
  
"Who are you?" Simon demanded, turning around." Show yourself!"  
  
"So... it seems there was some truth to the rumors that the Red Rose Cards are capable of time transformation after all."  
  
Drake suddenly realized who it was. Even with the slight British accent and an aristocratic tone of confidance, he would recognize the arrogant voice any day.  
  
Sure enough, it was a near-perfect copy of Seto Kaiba who walked out of the darkness. He was wearing a long blue cloak, and a vest of armor that was shaped like a Blue Eyes White Dragon's head on the right side.  
  
"Rosenkruez! For what foul deed have you come onto this ancient ground?" Simon snapped.  
  
The person who looked like Kaiba grinned," Slightly hypocritical to speak like that when you yourself shouldn't be here. It has been some time since the Battle of Barnet, old one. By the way, DON'T refer to me as Rosenkruez. Only a member of the Rose Crusaders may call me that. I believe I instructed you, before you joined those traitors, to call me Seto."  
  
"I was never on YOUR side, twit!" The Druid barked." And I repeat, WHY are you here, Seto?"  
  
"A giant lightning bolt hitting an unnatural stone structure isn't really normal. Besides, since none of the Crusaders have used their White Rose cards for days, I KNEW it had to be Red magic! I suppose that this is the Rose Duelist?" He asked suddenly, turning to Drake for the first time.  
  
"Uh, yes, by name is Drake Pe-"  
  
"I knew it." Seto inturrupted, turning back to Simon." Quite clever of you to use the Red Cards from within the White Barrior to summon him. Unfortunately, it will be your undoing. My forces have the area surrounded, and if you wish to leave with your lives, you will hand the Red Rose Cards over to me!"  
  
"Ha! You think I would be that naive!" Simon mocked." Immediately after the summoning, I dispersed the eight Red Rose Cards among the greatest duelists of the Lancastrians! Why would you even want them ,anyway? Don't you have power enough?"  
  
"Let's just say, I'm looking for a more Perfect solution." Seto answered, mysteriously glancing around all the stones. His greedy eyes made Simon's widen in fear.  
  
"You aren't thinking of attempting the forbidden Rose Summoning... I forbid it! I can't allow you to accomplish it, I will even sacrifice my life if need be to prevent you from uttering the Spell of Doom!"  
  
"Spell of Doom? You fool!" Seto shouted angrily." The 16 Rose Cards combined grant power over all! We Rose Crusaders have sworn to create a utopia free from the ravages of war! And we intend to do this by using the Rose Cards to extend the rule of the noble King Richard throughout the world!"  
  
"No matter how noble your lies, it is impossible! You cannot enter the territory of the Red Rose Cards to claim them!  
  
"I wonder if that's true." Seto said, smirking as he turned to Drake.  
  
"Very well! If I cannot take the other eight Rose Cards directly, I will do so by the only one who can enter their territory! I will enlist the aid of your precious Rose Duelist!"  
  
"You take leave of your senses." Simon growled venomously.  
  
"And you speak too soon, old man!" Seto spat back.  
  
{Boy, what a great role I have in this conversation.} Drake thought sarcastically, looking back and forth between the two.  
  
"You have to be crazy! The honorable Drake would not lend an ear to your proposal!" Simon argued.  
  
"Are you so sure? The Duelist's future really isn't for the two of us to decide, is it?" Seto asked, smiling at the shocked expression on Simon's face.  
  
"Well, no, but-"  
  
"We each have eight cards: You your Red Rose Cards, and I the White Rose cards. According to the numbers, simple arithmatic points that he could side with either of us.Of course, I'm sure you'll take into account who's winning this war!" He said to Drake." After all, who was desperate enough to summon you away from your friends and family in the first place? I'm sure they're all worried to death by now....."  
  
"D, Drake! Do not heed the words of this power-hungry madman!" Simon pleaded.  
  
"Resorting to name-calling, old boy? I'm hurt." Seto smirked, turning to Drake again.  
  
"Very well!" He said, throwing two roses, one Red, one White, onto the ground near Drake's feet." In accordance with the traditions of the Old Garden Temple, I offer you two roses. The Red one represents the Lancastrian rebels, and the White represents my honorable band of knights!"  
  
"For the sake of justice, choose the red rose!" Simon breathed, scared.  
  
"Stand by my side, Duelist, choose the White Rose." Seto said, just short of demanding.  
  
Drake kneeled down, glancing between the two.  
  
{Just like a pair of roses, both can be enjoyed but both have their thorns. I have a better chance of going home with the Yorkists, but will the future remain the same? And I could save the world with the Lancastrians, but would I ever see Dad, or Lara, or any of my friends again?}  
  
Slowly, deathly, Drake reached his hand forward, and plucked from the ground.........  
  
***************************************************************  
  
A/N: First chapter, or rather the first half of the Prologue, and already I'm handing out evil cliffhangers. I can't put a preview out, as that would ruin the next chapter. Please r'n'r, and happy reading! I'll update soon....... I hope.   
Pokemon Ruby = Addictive. 


	2. as Red and White clash at a fateful hour

A/N: After much trouble *and finally finding a player's guide* I shall continue this fic. As it is partly novelization, I shall start avoiding ANs until the last few chapters. The only exception will be to answer any questions or recieve criticism.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
...... the scarlet rose from it's place. He stood up to look Seto dead in the eyes as Simon let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Sorry, but your 'utopia' isn't possible. I'd much rather side with the team that doesn't lie." Drake spat.  
  
"How dissapointing." The general shook his head. He looked up, and smirked at his new opponant." Fine. I'll let you go.... for now. It's not very sporting to try and defeat you before you even meet your leader. Tell Yugi I said hello."  
  
{Yugi!? YES, now I KNOW I made the right decision!} Drake thought happily." Later, Kaiba."  
  
The Crusador blinked as the two walked off. " Kaiba? Who?"   
  
Five hours later, the Lancastrian and the Rose Duelist landed near Brest, in France.  
  
Simon indicated a small area of aligned stones a short distance away." We created that replica of Stonhenge to try and summon you in our own territory, but it failed. I suppose if the White Rose cards had been used, it would've succeeded, but-" His voice trailed off.  
  
When the two were out of distance, the place were they had been standing suddenly revealed a person standing near it.  
  
"My ancestor's cloak has served me well yet again." The White Rose leader chuckled, throwing the cloak off his dragonoid armor." Visibility can be such a liability at times. Now, let's see about this White Rose 'Stonehenge'."  
  
His eyes narrowed as he walked toward it." According to the Temple's legends, the Rose Duelist's closest support will be his greatest weakness. The Lancastrians have the Rose, but if I'm right, I'm about to have his Thorns!"  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Are you sure you can't find him anywhere?" Lara asked desperately. The others shook their heads glumly. Drake's dissapearance in Gym class had caused a small panic throughout the school. Though students were sent home, Yugi and the others had stayed behind to search.  
  
"He HAS to be somewhere around here." Yugi said assuringly. Lara's face had been plastered with worry ever since. "Besides, it's not like he could be kidnapped, he's just use the Gauntlet to telepor-"  
  
Yugi's voice stopped. Lara turned around to see Drake's Millenium Gauntlet, held gingerly by a grievous Joey.  
  
Lara's eyes filled tears. She stepped back and forth, suddenly feeling light-headed. In fact, to the others, she even LOOKED light.  
  
"What the- what's going on!?" Joey exclaimed as the air around her turned bright. Lara fell to the ground in a dead faint, but before she hit it, dissapeared into the vanishing light.  
  
Yugi and Joey stared at each other in confusion. They heard the others running across the hall to see what happened.  
  
"Great...... nothing ever gets to be easy." Yugi groaned.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Drake looked around in wonder as Simon led him down the hall of the fortress at Brest. Paintings of every Duel Monster in Yugi's deck covered the walls, and every now and then you'd see a statue of a prominant monster, such as the Flame Swordsman and, of course, the Dark Magician.  
  
At the end of the hall, Simon nodded to the guards, who both opened the wide doors in front of them. Inside was obviously a dining room, with one large, rectangular table.  
  
"I present to you our Prince, the pride and hope of the Celts, and all who call themselves Welsh, Hen-"  
  
"That's enough, Simon." Yugi chuckled. Drake noticed that Yugi was much the same in this timelne as his own, but some differences were there. For one, his voice was inbetween the level of deepness of Yugi and Yami's voices. His eyes held Yami's steel-like confidence, yet also had the innocence and worry that were quickly being diminshed, such as Yugi's. He wore a black leather suit with a similar cape, as well as some of his trademark buckles and belts. "My name is Yugi. Actually, I'm called Henry Tudor, but I find it a tad tiresome. So, just call me Yugi."  
  
"No problem there." Drake nodded." So... you're supposed to be King of England?"  
  
"Yeah, unfortunatly, that's why this war even exists." Came Joey's voice across the table. He wore brown armor, but that was the only noticable difference." If those losers hadn't ev' defied Yuge's right to the throne, there wouldn't be so many lost lives already counted on English ground!"  
  
"That's not the only reason this war still exists." the equivilant of Solomon Moto said." We would be sitting in the grand dinner chambers of the palace right now if the Rose Crusaders hadn't shone up."  
  
"Your uncle speaks the truth, mi'lord." Came, of all people, Shadi's reply. He wore a suit of clothes fit for a policeman of the time, only a bit more stylish, though his hat was, like his turban back home, white.  
  
"Judge Shadi! Finally speaking up, are we?"  
  
Drake's eyes bulged as he saw the owner of the voice, the person he would have expected least likely to be on their side. Except for the red armor he wore, the near-perfect copy of Yami Bakura looked exactly the same as the last time Drake had seen him.  
  
"Forgive me, Secretary of Defense Bakura, but your crimes are still being debated by my court. Until the appropriate sentence is decided on, you can pay your debt to society by helping us win it back." Shadi said coldly.  
  
Bakura closed his eyes and grinned in his evil way." That's why you Brits need someone from France, like me, on your side: You're much too serious. And what if those trespassers HAD been Yorkists, hmm? Would I still be facing Banishment, Life in prison, and several death penalties?"  
  
"Regardless, they were our inspectors from Rennes. Your hometown, in case you don't remember." Shadi glared. " Conveniant that the only ones who bore knowledge of what goes on in that city were found in pieces near the river, right after your day off."  
  
"Can we get back to the present already, by Mary's sake?" came, surprisingly, Mai's voice." I may look young, but by the time this conversation ends I WILL look old enough to be the Queen."  
  
Drake restrained himself from staring, though for the first time he noticed the similarity between Mai's hair and the golden third of Yugi's.  
  
"Mother speaks the truth." Yugi said, embarassed. "The crises must be dealt with now. Our supplies are strectched as it is, and if we cannot invade England by August, the war is an emminant failure."  
  
"We have all been training ourselves to duel as best we can, but, no matter our skill, we could not hope to overpower Seto's forces." Tea said, looking down." Of course, if the rumors are true, even I would have the skill to defeat King Richard in a duel."  
  
There was some slight chuckling around the table. Yugi stood up." Drake, I request that you help us by taking out the Rose Crusaders. Although it would be best to defeat them all by August, any reduction to their forces will be a tremendous help. Basically, the more Rose cards we gain, the easier it will be to break the barrior, and defeat them."  
  
"The plan has already been laid out." Mako said, wearing little more than a sailor's shorts and a harpoon on his back. " We sail to Milford Haven, on the west coast of England, and from there march straight to Bosforth Field, the center of England. From there, we can attack every city under Yorkist control, including Lancashire, the very castle itself."  
  
"Drake, Mako will take you to milford Haven, were you will be able to head to almost all of the Yorkist outposts immediately." Yugi said. "You may rest here for the night. I must head to Windsor, near Stonehenge, to secure the safety of the troops."  
  
He left; though Tea followed him out. Bakura whispered something to Joey, who chuckled and nodded.  
  
"With all his trips to Windsor, one might think my nephew was going there just to be near Second Lieutenant Tea!" the Grandpa-like man laughed.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Lara slowly opened her eyes. She looked left and right, realizing her unfamilier surroundings.  
  
First of all, she was in a large, white, four-poster bed. The room was large and spacious, and was empty except for the blue drapes over the windows, which cast a violet hue across the room.  
  
She slowly started getting up, but failed, feeling too weak. As the sheets fell down, refitting her form, she moaned.  
  
"Where am I, the fifteenth century? I can't think of any other reason why I'd be in bed without clo- wait, there is one." Lara reddened at that. "But that only applies after Drake and I get mar- DRAKE! He's still missing, I need to-"  
  
"Get some rest." Came a familier voice. Lara looked up, carefully holding her sheets, and saw the face of-  
  
"Ishizu!? What's going on here?" Lara asked, surprised to see her old friend. Ishizu's eyes widened.  
  
"How do you know my first name? That honor applies only to Master Rozenkruez!"  
  
Lara blinked." Who? Ugh, I really AM at of my time, aren't I?"  
  
Ishizu nodded." True. Everything will be explained to you in time, I promise, but you must be patient. You were in a tired state when you came to this time, and that caused your body to recieve a few physical injuries. Once they heal, Master Rozenkruez will tell you all you need to know. By the way, please refer to me a Ishtar, otherwise some may think I know more about you."  
  
She walked off with this tart remark, and Lara drowsily fell back to sleep.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Next chapter: After the FINAL section of the prolougue, the story truly begins. Drake and Lara recieve Deck Leader forms, and are sent on quests for the Rose cards. Also, Drake's Deck Leader form may have some drastic side effects. All this and more, in the next chapter of Dragon of the Roses. Please r'n'r. 


End file.
